


Thomas's Shirt

by daaftpunkk



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaftpunkk/pseuds/daaftpunkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy misses Thomas when he's away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas's Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble to get back into writing after a bit of a stressful time

A small breeze drifted into Guy-Man’s room, making him pull the covers tighter and roll over onto his side. He let out a sleepy sigh, eyes reluctantly opening. Guy stayed under the covers for a long while, not wanting to leave the warm bliss for the cold room. He found himself slipping back into sleep when he heard a door shutting in the other room. 

Sitting up, Guy-Man ran a hand through his bedhead hair, yawning. A tall, lanky, and very familiar person poked their head in the doorway. Guy-Man gave said person a sleepy smile.   
“Hey, Thomas,” he murmured, pulling on the covers a little more. Thomas returned the smile before coming into the room, giving a small greeting before sitting on the edge of the bed. He was dressed in his infamous avocado-green shirt and pants, and had a wide, goofy smile spread across his face. The taller man reached over and swept a lock of hair out of Guy-Man’s face, cupping his cheek, leaning in for a small, sweet kiss.

“What time is it?” Guy-Man questioned as they pulled apart, one hand reaching up and placing it over Thomas’s, thumb running over the back of it. Thomas glanced over at the small electric clock on their nightstand, before sheepishly smiling at the older man.   
“Uh… 8:07 am…,” he told the other, shrugging. “Sorry.”  
Guy-Man rolled his eyes before reaching over and grabbing Thomas’s other hand, tugging the other onto the bed with him, falling back so that they were both laying down.   
“You’re gonna pay for that, asshat,” Guy-Man mumbled, throwing an arm over the younger’s waist, shifting a little closer to him. Thomas laughed softly, threading one hand through Guy’s hair.   
“Didn’t think that the flight would land so early, and I kinda lost track of time,” Thomas commented. Guy-Man scoffed, rolling his eyes. Thomas glanced down at the other, about to say something, when he raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Is that my shirt?”

Guy-Man huffed and buried his face into the crook of Thomas’s neck, blushing faintly.  
“Yeah,” he responded. “-‘missed you.” Thomas laughed again, wrapping his arm around the other and hugging him close.   
“I was only gone a few days,” he reminded the other.   
“So? Still missed you, you idiot,” Guy retorted. He cuddled closer to Thomas and sighed softly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to sleep.”

Thomas turned onto his side and nuzzled his nose in Guy’s hair, pressing a tiny kiss to the top of his head.   
“Sorry,” he apologized again. Guy mentally rolled his eyes, looking up at Thomas and pressing a small kiss to the tip of his nose.  
“I said its fine,” Guy-Man chided him. He rested his forehead against Thomas’s chest. “Now go the fuck to sleep, too, or I will not hesitate to smack you with a pillow.”  
Thomas chuckled softly, before snuggling against Guy. He continued to toy with the older man’s hair. 

Guy slowly slipped back into a peaceful sleep, and within a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were the muffled breaths of the two young men.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please message me on tumblr if there's any spelling errors or grammar issues. feedback's great, too <3 (daaft-punkk.tumblr.com)


End file.
